The Iliad and the Odyssey
by Maylinn17
Summary: Heinz is going to one day destroy his kingdom, but the man that is to kill him takes him home and raises him as his own. And after making an awful choice, he is promised the great Vanessa as his own, and so starts the Trojan War. Then There is Phineas, a god like man, who is told by oracle that he will die, and Perry, who will not return from battle for 20 years. K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I just want to say, I am NOT trying to copy the episode Troy Story! I have not seen that episode, and don't plan to until this is finished! Now, I am going by the real book, and at the start of each chapter, I will say who plays who, but they will still go by thier names from the show! And after each chapter will be notes, like what happens in the books and what I changed. Enjoy!**

* * *

Doof : Paris

Roger : Brother Hector

The gods are themselves

* * *

Part 1: Before the Iliad. ( this story will be told in three parts. PARTS. Not chapters )

* * *

Prologue...

All the way across the Aegean sea, east of Greece, it is a day of celebration. Queen Hecuba is about to give birth to two boys, but as the town rejoices, the queen is in great worry.

Queen Hecuba and her husband, King Priam, go to see the gods before they make their ways to the nurses. And to their despair, a terrible prophesy is thrown upon them;

"You are to give birth to two boys, one will grow to protect your city. To be a hero. To rule when you fall," The oracle said. " The other, will have great curiosity. He will be creative, but he will also be weak. He will be the destruction of your great city. You must be careful of this one, destroy him."

The king and queen were horrified, they did not want to destroy their son, but they also knew that to ignore an oracles prophesy was unwise. But they had to make the choice: wait to be destroyed, or destroy the child.

And so Queen Hecuba went into labor, and came out with two boys, one big, and the other small.

They named the big one Roger, rich means famous spear-man. As he would one day be the famous ruler who would drive spears of fear into attackers hearts.

And the small one was named Paris, which means lover. His parents would always love him, even though they would have to destroy him.

As Queen Hecuba went to show the newborn prince Roger to the people, King Priam ran of into the woods with his baby Paris. "Take this child into the mountains," He told a Shepard, " And leave him there to die!"

The Sheppard took the little child and ran off, but his little heart broke when the child hugged him, asking for warmth, comfort, protection, and to be saved.

And of course, as all storys go, the shepherd took the child home with him. Paris grew up, not knowing that he was a prince, but thinking that he was just a plain shepherd. In his spare time, he would tinker, or keep the younger kids company. His name was changed from Paris to Heinz, meaning head of the house hold ( OK, I have to admit something. Heinz it's self does not mean that. My baby name dictionary says "HEINZ (German): a form of Henry." Then on the next page it says "HENRY (German): ruler of the household, see also Arrigo, Enric, Kiki..." ), and that was what he became. He was the oldest child, and that put him up top. Paris slouched, and none would ever suspect that he was a prince, even the Shepard that had brought him home in the first place started to forget.

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Wow, Zeus honey! This is a great party! Every god and goddess is here for this party, which just came up out of the blue, I mean, it's not a special day or anything! I mean, it is if we are having a party, but it's not anyones birthday or anything is it? I like party's like that! Because the party is not just about one single person. But I am not saying that I don't like birthday party's! Those are amazing! Because that is where all the LOVE happens! Oh! And all the cakes with heart sprinkles! And the wrapping paper with hearts! And the the love arrows that fly through the air..."

Zeus walked away from Aphrodite slowly, and sure enough, she didn't notice his absence. She was adorable, with all her love, but she could also be kinda annoying... though she could talk anyone into anything! Zeus was proud of himself, he and his beautiful wife ,Hera, had managed to pull off yet another party! He sat on his throne and sighed, G _ood job Zeus!_

Over there was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, advising the animal god (I have no idea who this is), not to give his pet dog chocolate. Smart.

And there was the Sun god, trying to out shine his sister, the moon goddess.

Over there was Eris, the goddess of discord (chaos, conflict, disagreement ) - uh oh. Zeus watched as Eris ran over to a table, and ran off unnoticed.

Hera ran over to the table that Eris was at, and picked up... a golden apple? She marveled at it and slowly, started to walk away with it. But Aphrodite had other plans; she ran up, and took the apple for the queens hands. "O, M, GOODNESS! ( zootopia reference. )THIS APPLE IS AMAZING! I LOVE IT! HEY ATHENA! HERE, TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!"

"Whoa!"Athena said," Can I hold it please?"

"SURE."

Athena held the apple in her gloved hands, turning it round and round and round and round and round and round and-

"Uh, Athena?" Queen Hera spoke, " May I please have my apple back?"

"Your apple?" Athena retorted, "Well, Aphrodite DID give me the apple!"

"I gave you the apple to look at!" Aphrodite said, "Not to keep! Besides, I am the goddess of LOVE and BEAUTY! And this apple is both!"

Athena laughed, "How can an apple be made of love?"

"We are magical gods and goddess! Anything is possible!"

"The apple is still mine!"

"No! It's no-"

"SILENCE!", Zeus yelled, "ENOUGH LADIES!" He sighed. /calm down, I have an idea!/ "Go down to earth and find a Sheppard by the name of Heinz (who at this time is 21 )! HE will chose who gets the apple, and after that, this conflict will be forgotten!"

* * *

-Later-

"Well Heinz? What do you think?"

Heinz looked from Hera, to Athena, to Aphrodite. They were fighting over some silly gold apple... but they were goddess and could give him powerful things! So he spoke;

"Whats in it for me?"

Hera spoke first, tempting him with a mighty empire and great wealth.

Then Athena, with glory and victory in war, and great wisdom.

And last was Aphrodite, "If you choose me, the awesomeist goddess of them all, I will give you... the most beautiful and farist lady of them all to be yours!"

Heinz didn't even think about his answer, he chose Aphrodite right then and there. The other two goddess left with hearts of wrath, while she partied with Heinz, who from that point on, ignored his flocks. He didn't help his younger siblings. He quit working. And little did he know that the answer he chose would affect thousands of lives. All the lives in his city.

 **I know that this chapter was boring, but bare with me! I the next chapter, I am going to bring in Perry, Phineas, Vananssa, and a tiny peak of Ferb, Pinky, and Karren the cat! Please review :)**

 **And last note to anyone who knows My Little Pony; I channeled my inner Pinky Pie for that Aphrodite person! Hope you like ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I have this whole story planed out, every detail, but I have been poring over it so much... I kinda lost it. 

I just ain't feelin it anymore. 

So, I am gonna put this on hold, or maybe even discontinue it. But if you guys think otherwise, pls tell me, and I will put more up.

Thanks :) 

-Maylinn17


	3. Chapter ish

Hi! I am back!

I am so sorry I poofed away from Earth, I got busy, then some stuff about my dad having a race cancer, and a lot of things.

Anyways, I am back now! And I plan on keeping this going! It's gonna take me a few minutes to get my stuff all the way together, and finish an Undertale story that I started, but this shall go on!

And my writing is SOOOOO bad, but I have improved. Would you like me to rewrite this? Or keep going?

Thanks so much, if you understand me that is. I probably ruined this for all of us.

-Maylinn17


End file.
